Part3
Degen 09/27/06 02:55 PM how easy would it be to get a job in thailand? Difficult. If you have a college degree you can get a job teaching but other than that you are kinda screwed AFAIK '' off topic: is there a porn industry in thailand?'' They have pirated porn on the street sometimes, not sure other than that. I've never been into porn. I beleive I've heard of some street where they have lots of DVD's and stuff...not sure. Anybody else know? xxThe_Lebowskixx 09/27/06 02:56 PM btw, as you mentioned its not jsut the language barrier that prevents deep convo. their minds just dont work like that. hard to explain. xxThe_Lebowskixx 09/27/06 02:59 PM but seriously who cares? the last thing i want to do is have a deep convo with a thai girl. id rather roll around in the sheets giggling and than let her cook for me! 328ifly 09/27/06 03:00 PM What positive traits have you picked up from being in Thailand, surrounded by thai ppl. Basically, How have you changed? Also, do you feel you are getting ripped off alot by "hustlers" in Thailand? xxThe_Lebowskixx 09/27/06 03:02 PM as for hotness, thai women exude feminity. tehre is jsut something so intoxicating and sexy about them. maybe its because they are so conditioned to please their husband/bf. when i get free time, im going to write up an essay on difference between thai girl and western girl approach to relationship. xxThe_Lebowskixx 09/27/06 03:04 PM What positive traits have you picked up from being in Thailand, surrounded by thai ppl. Basically, How have you changed? become more polite and patient. my english has also gotten bad. ive picked up some incorrect wordings, and stopped using higher vocab. = = Alobar 09/27/06 03:06 PM Does being around thai women make it harder to have a relationship when you come back home? It would be a lot harder for me to deal with censored from my GF if I was used to a woman giving me what I wanted all the time Same thing for being somewhere that is so relaxed. Is it hard to readjust when you get back home. Or does it carry over and you just generalyl have a better attitude when dealing with "normal" life back home? Audrey Hepburn 09/27/06 03:07 PM Assess the veracity of Brokedown Palace. gumpzilla 09/27/06 03:08 PM What is great about them is the way that they treat you and make you feel. This absolutely cannot be beat. When reading this and other quotes of its ilk, I find myself thinking:'' "Thailand! Where a man's a man, And the children dance to the pipes of Pan." AlexSem 09/27/06 03:09 PM Potentially silly question but how's the climate in Thailand? Does everyone walk around half naked? Do you sweat like a pig and have to take showers a couple times a day? Do mosquitos and the like bother you? How cold does it get during the winter? How hot during the summer = = xxThe_Lebowskixx 09/27/06 03:15 PM its hard to describe. you probably think from reading this that they are completely powerless. this is not true. my girl is very capable of manipulating and getting what she wants. hard to explain. Degen 09/27/06 03:15 PM btw, as you mentioned its not just the language barrier that prevents deep convo. their minds just dont work like that. hard to explain. haha are you saying they are stupid? Alobar 09/27/06 03:16 PM nice, and I generally dont find asians attractive. How hard is a 10 to come by for a typical average dude traveling over there? daryn 09/27/06 03:18 PM holy censored i just want to pack up right now and go Degen 09/27/06 03:18 PM but seriously who cares? the last thing i want to do is have a deep convo with a thai girl. id rather roll around in the sheets giggling and than let her cook for me! ya, i agree pretty much. i told my buddy that. 2+2 is pretty much my outlet for intellectual stimulation while in thailand...or AIM. also have a pretty solid group of farang buddies. but i would like to get to know some of the thai people i meet better, not necessarily the women. like my doorman for instance...i love that dude. always smiling and raising his eyebrows at us and speaking in thai even though he knows i have no idea wtf he is saying. i'm sure he's an awesome dude, but we can't say ANYTHING to each other. i guess i could just man up and get a thai tutor. Soulman 09/27/06 03:26 PM as for hotness, thai women exude feminity. tehre is jsut something so intoxicating and sexy about them. maybe its because they are so conditioned to please their husband/bf. when i get free time, im going to write up an essay on difference between thai girl and western girl approach to relationship. My god that sounds boring. FWIW, I'm 31. = = Degen 09/27/06 03:33 PM What positive traits have you picked up from being in Thailand, surrounded by thai ppl. Basically, How have you changed? Wow man, great question, and I'm very proud to be able to answer this. The answer is yes! It has changed me! To put it bluntly, I can be an a$$hole. I lack empathy in a lot of social situations and piss friends off at times. Not like I'm perfect now, but I have improved a ton. Friends I've had problems with for years have now become very close friends just due to simple changes I make when communicating with them. Its like KKF said about not raising your voice or insulting people. I was the stereotypical stupid farang running around w/ hookers I thought were my GF and yelling at Thai people. After about a month I realized what a censored moran I was being, just stomping on their culture and pissing people off...even though they weren't telling me they were mad. It all kinda started when we were in a taxi and I kept yelling at the driver, finally i tapped him on the shoulder pointing down a specific road. He slammed on the breaks instantly and turned around and started screaming at me at the top of his lungs in Thai. We of course had no idea what he was saying but it was clear he basically wanted to kill me. He started waving at the door and told us to get out. Didn't take the money even though we had been in the cab for like an hour driving around looking at apartments. That was a huge wake up call. That guy had probably been pissed at me for most of that hour because of the way i was talking to him. He had finally had enough, and I think thats fairly common with Thai people. They bottle it up. Probably why you hear about Thai girls killing their boyfriends and stuff. So ya, after that I started trying to learn about the culture and the people. I picked up some books on it. Slowly it started to just be who I am. In America I find myself bowing a lot instead of waving or shaking hands, and also find myself smiling more as a greeting or when leaving. I also find myself thinking more before speaking in a lot of situations and often times not saying anything at all. I also don't care so much about little things in America that used to infuriate me and drive my friends nuts. Stupid drivers, people taking a long time at grocery stores, business delays (i'm setting up a company in vegas) with vendors etc etc. I'm just kinda shrug it off. I also say Up To You an insane amount when people ask me to make a choice on something. That is very Thai. And obv, it has given me the full on asian fever There are many more, but yes...if you live there, it will profoundly impact your character, I would assume in a postive way. '' Also, do you feel you are getting ripped off alot by "hustlers" in Thailand? '' I feel like they try to rip me off a lot, but its pretty easy to figure things out quickly. VeganMav, tell your Taxi story